ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Forces
Marvel Forces is a upcoming 2019 action role-playing video game developed by Epic Games, and People Can Fly, published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment based on characters from Marvel Comics, the game will be released for Xbox One, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows, PC, and macOS in December 15, 2019. Engine: Unreal Engine 4 Gameplay Marvel Forces is an action role-playing video game where characters defined into twenty-one categories: Brave Type, Strength Type, Action Type, Strike Type, Tough Type, Eerie Type, Magic Type, Lightning Type, Flight Type, Fast Type, Shooting Type, Tech Type, Block Type, Energy Type, Muscle Type, Shady Type, Monster Type, Health Type, Mutant Type, Steel Type, Space Type, and God Type. Players will compete in various multiplayer game modes such as, Battle Royale, Annihilation, Capture, Point Control, and Payload, Quests, is a mode where you get to do the character's quests, once you unlock a character, a quest will be unlock and must be completed, and your character has a Special Attack, when your Energy Bar charges up, the character will unleash their special attacks. Modes * Battle Royale (7 On 7 Battle) * Annihilation (Free For All Battle) * Capture (Capture The Flag) * Point Control (Control The Point) * Payload (Escort The Payload) * Ultimate Match (70 On 70 Battle) * Survive * Quests * Tutorial * Inboxs * Lobby * Loot Boxes * Store * Hub World * Avatar Creation Characters # Iron Man (Tony Stark, Brave Type, Flight Type, Strength Type, Tech Type) # Captain America (Steve Rogers, Action Type, Strength Type, Fast Type) # Hulk (Bruce Banner, Strength Type, Mutant Type, Tough Type, Energy Type, Brave Type, Muscle Type, Fast Type, Health Type, Strike Type) # Black Widow (Natasha Romanova, Action Type, Shooting Type) # Thor (Thor Odinson, Muscle Type, Tough Type, Lightning Type, Energy Type) # Hawkeye (Clinton Barton, Action Type, Shooting Type) # Wolverine (Logan/James Howlett, Brave Type, Strike Type, Tough Type, Strength Type, Mutant Type, Energy Type, Health Type) # Spider-Man (Peter Parker, Action Type, Shooting Type, Strength Type, Fast Type, Energy Type) # Quicksilver (Pierto Maximoff, Fast Type, Energy Type, Action Type, Strength Type) # Scarlet Witch (Wanda Mazimoff, Magic Type, Energy Type, Shady Type, Flight Type) # Ant-Man (Scott Lang, Energy Type, Strength Type, Block Type) # Venom (Eddie Brock, Monster Type, Space Type, Tough Type, Strike Type, Strength Type, Health Type, Block Type) # Daredevil (Matthew Murdock, Action Type, Brave Type, Tough Type, Block Type, Energy Type) # Thing (Benjamin Grimm, Strength Type, Brave Type, Tough Type, Muscle Type, Fast Type, Energy Type) # Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards, Action Type, Energy Type, Block Type) # Human Torch (Jonathan Storm, Brave Type, Flight Type, Fast Type, Energy Type, Block Type) # Invisible Woman (Susan Storm, Action Type, Energy Type, Magic Type, Fast Type) # She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters, Mutant Type, Strength Type, Energy Type, Tough Type, Brave Type, Muscle Type, Strike Type, Health Type, Fast Type) # Luke Cage (Strength Type, Brave Type, Fast Type, Energy Type, Health Type) # Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy, Action Type, Shooting Type, Strength Type, Fast Type, Energy Type) # Nova (Richard Rider, Fast Type, Strength Type, Flight Type, Energy Type, Block Type) # TBA Strongest & Weakness * Brave Types Are Strong Against Action Types * Brave Types Are Strong Against Tough Types * Brave Types Are Strong Against Shooting Types * Brave Types Are Strong Against Energy Types * Brave Types Are Strong Against Block Types * Brave Types Are Weak Against Muscle Types * Brave Types Are Weak Against Strike Types * Brave Types Are Weak Against Fast Types * TBA Skins Iron Man * Armor Model 1 * Unmasked * Armor Model 2 * Armor Model 3 * Armor Model 4 * Armor Model 5 * Armor Model 6 * Armor Model 7 * Armor Model 8 * Armor Model 9 * Armor Model 10 * Armor Model 11 * Armor Model 12 * Armor Model 13 * Armor Model 14 * Armor Model 15 * Armor Model 16 * Armor Model 17 * Armor Model 18 * Armor Model 19 * Armor Model 20 * Armor Model 21 * Armor Model 22 * Armor Model 23 * Armor Model 24 * Armor Model 25 * Armor Model 26 * Armor Model 27 * Armor Model 28 * Armor Model 29 * Armor Model 30 * TBA Captain America * Rescue Uniform * Unmasked Uniform * Classic Uniform * TBA Vehicles * Spider-Mobile * Ant-Van * Exohims * Captain America's Motercycle * TBA Maps # Chicago # New York City # Attilan # Heaven (Paradise) # Savage Land # Heaven (Tenth Realm) # Akuunos # TBA Is Marvel Forces (2019) A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Video games Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Online Games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Multiplayer Category:Upcoming video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Iron Man Category:Captain America Category:Hulk Category:Black Widow Category:Thor Category:Hawkeye Category:Wolverine Category:Spider-Man Category:Video Games where you can create/customize characters Category:MAC games Category:Unreal Engine 4 Category:Computer Games Category:PC games Category:Ant-Man Category:Venom Category:2019 Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment